Voyage of the Decagon
by PixelatedNinjaTimelord
Summary: An FTL fanfic I wrote a while ago. Rated T just in case.


**This is an FTL Fanfic about a custom ship I made up called "The Decagon." It's an engi ship.**

 **Lol this is the 16th FTL fanfic on the entire site, I think...**

The boy crouched down behind the box of scrap. He peeked over to see an engi making some last minute checks on one of the few ships still remaining in the huge hangar. He sneaked his way behind a few more boxes, then waited for the engi to face away from him again. Then he burst into a run towards the open bottom-door of the ship, the kind that lowered into a ramp. He got to the top and immediately looked around. There were three doors, one was to the weapon system, one was to the piloting area, and one seemed to just be a passage. He went into the weapons room and hid behind a box of missiles. He heard the engi come up the ramp, and heard the ramp close. He shut his eyes tight. _Just let them take off before they find me..._ He felt the ship moving, flying to the nearby beacon. All of a sudden he felt the ship shudder to a halt. They had flown to the beacon. He saw a mantis go through the weapons room in the direction of the piloting area... "Why's it taking him so long... I wanna go. I wanna go _now._ Now now now..." He heard the mantis muttering as he ( _it's probably a he, although you can never tell with mantis_ , thought the boy) passed through the room. And then he heard a familiar sound, the sound of an FTL jump. He fell backwards with the force of the jump, making a huge thump as he hit the wall. He gulped. That would alert the crew to the fact that there was a stowaway on board. Sure enough, a man (human) walked in and looked around. "We heard you, and saw that there was a life-form in this room with the scanners. Come out now, it'll be less difficult." The boy gulped. He knew they would find him eventually, even before he got on the ship. He stepped out from behind the boxes, and the man locked eyes on him. "Do you know who I am?" The boy nodded meekly. "My name is Jeffrey Scrapsmith. I am the captain of this ship, the Decagon. Who are you?" The boy looked at him. "My name is Deni Starvisor. I'd like to join your crew." The captain frowned. "You'd like to join my crew, you say? Well..." Just then the engi Deni had seen working on the ship came into the room. When he spoke, it was a strange, electronic voice, (Deni realized he'd never seen an engi speak) and his one eye flashed on every syllable. "Jeff? What appears to be the difficulty?" The captain looked at the engi, and then at Deni. "This boy wants to join the crew, Quiri. He stowed away. What do you think?" The engi, apparently named Quiri, tilted his head. "I say let him stay. We need some more crew members." Jeff clapped his hands together. "Okay, Deni, you're in. I'm gonna go FTL jump again." Just then, there was a huge exploding sound. The captain sprung to action. "We're under attack! Quiri, go to the shields. Deni, stay here and press _this_..." He indicated a button on the dashboard of the weapons room " ... button whenever the weapon's done charging. Gotta go to the pilot room. Gosh I hate piloting, but it's what I gotta do..." There was another explosion. "Sir, I could pilot, I'm very good at it." replied Deni. The next hit was to the weapons room, where they were standing. "Well I can't stand about and chat all day, we're under attack, so go fly the ship and try not to get us killed!" Said Captain Jeff, looking a bit stressed now. Deni hurried into the pilot room. He looked at all the controls and practically jumped into the chair. He grabbed the steering wheel and made the ship do a fantastic cartwheel to avoid a barrage of burst lasers. He surveyed the arsenal the ship had. It was equipped with an Attack II and Defense I drone, and two Burst Laser I's. Deni snapped his attention back to the enemy ship- A weakened Zoltan pirate. Two lasers hit the ship - he had been to distracted to dodge them. They fired about six lasers in quick succession at the pirate. All of a sudden, the pirate captain appeared on the communications screen. "You are insanely powerful! Please, let us live! We will give you everything!" Then he frowned and tilted his head. "Is this the captain?" The corners of Dani's mouth twitched. "Um no, I'm just the pilot." The intercom crackled to life. There was a message from the weapons room. "Accept his surrender." came Captain Jeffrey's voice. Dani looked up. "The captain of our ship accepts your surrender." He said to the pirate. The pirate did not even answer, but jumped away immediately. The captain's voice came again from the intercom. "Okay, now the threat's over, we need to give you a proper tour of the ship. I don't like stowaways, but given that performance you just pulled off, I'm glad I let you stay."


End file.
